


Walk of shame

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht! Oder doch? Kommissarische Ermittlungen laufen.





	Walk of shame

„Unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten“ hieß es auf dem Papier. Kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens völlig zerschlagen endlich heimkommen, ohne dabei in der vergangenen Nacht irgendetwas erreicht zu haben, konnte es in der Praxis bedeuten. Als er sich gegen Vier von Nadeshda verabschiedet hatte, hatte es genau da auch noch ironischerweise mit dem seit Mittag andauernden Regen aufgehört. Jetzt herrschte um ihn herum schönste Morgenidylle – die Vögel zwitscherten mit Inbrunst, die Straßen waren noch still und friedlich, und die ersten kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen vertrieben die letzten dunklen Regenwolken. Laut Wetterbericht sollte es ein heißer Tag werden. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er ihn hauptsächlich verschlafen. 

Thiel nahm erschöpft die letzten Schritte bis zur Haustür, aber bevor er in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Schlüssel kramte, streckte er sich ausgiebig und versuchte so den Schmerz in seinem Nacken etwas zu lösen. Die Halswirbel knackten zwar, aber wirklich besser ging es ihm danach nicht.

Noch etwas hatte geknackt – das Türschloss, und zwar von innen. Im nächsten Moment ging die Haustür auch schon auf.

Zwei einander gut bekannte Augenpaare trafen sich. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welche Person überraschter von der anderen war.

Ziemlich sicher war es aber Frau Haller, der die Situation peinlicher war. In einer halben Sekunde war sie knallrot angelaufen. Dennoch schaffte sie es scheu zu lächeln und „Hallo“, zu flüstern, als sie sich eilig an Thiel vorbeischob. 

Sein betretenes „Guten Morgen...“ klang mehr wie eine Frage denn wie ein Gruß. Schnell versuchte er irgendeinen lockeren Spruch hinterher zu schieben, um die Lage zu entspannen, aber außer „SIE? JETZT? HIER?“ wollte ihm partout nichts einfallen. Und dann war sie auch schon außer Sichtweite und ihre Schritte wurden immer leiser. 

„Das hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten. Das geht mich auch nichts an“, dachte er, während er durch den Flur zu seiner Wohnungstür schlich. Dennoch konnte er es nicht sein lassen, eine kleine Weile zu lauschen, ob sich gerade irgendetwas in der Wohnung seines Nachbarn tat. Nein, alles still. 

Das hier war nicht sein Vater, frisch geduscht beim Kaffee in der Wohnung der Klemm. Das hier war -  
Vielleicht hatten beide die Liveschaltung zu irgendeinem Wissenschaftskongress in Kalifornien sehen wollen, Boerne hatte seine Mitarbeiterin dazu in seine Wohnung eingeladen, und sie waren schließlich vor dem Fernseher eingenickt. Genau. 

Oder beide hatten bis spät in den Abend hinein gearbeitet, und mangels Thiel hatte Boerne diesmal ausnahmsweise seine Mitarbeiterin noch auf einen Umtrunk eingeladen, dann war es ein Glas zu viel geworden, und sie waren unschuldig auf dem Sofa weggedöst. Genau.

Frau Haller hatte jedenfalls definitiv noch die Sachen angehabt, mit denen er sie bereits gestern Vormittag gesehen hatte.  
Ihre Frisur eben war ziemlich nachlässig geflochten gewesen, das kannte er eigentlich schicker von ihr. Hmm.  
Wenn nichts vorgefallen war, warum hatte sie derart verlegen reagiert? Sie war doch sonst so pragmatisch. 

„Es geht dich nichts an. Du fantasierst. Ab ins Bett“, rief er sich zur Ordnung, und drehte den Schlüssel in seiner eigenen Tür um. Kurz bevor er sie zufallen lassen wollte, hörte er doch noch etwas – nebenan regte sich nun doch Leben, schnelle Schritte trappsten von einem Raum in den nächsten. 

_Er sucht sie._

_Unsinn. Er hat doch heut irgendwas in Bochum und muss deswegen bestimmt früh raus._

Thiel schloss endgültig die Tür hinter sich, und ächzte müde. Es war eine selten miese Nacht für ihn gewesen. Was gegenüber auch vorgefallen sein mochte; es blieb zu hoffen seine zwei Freunde aus der Rechtsmedizin hatten nicht dasselbe Fazit wie er.


End file.
